In the prior art, various types of pouches or bags have been developed to allow for the removal of tissue through a small opening, orifice, or port in an surgical procedure such as laparoscopic procedure. Tissue bags have also been considered for the morcellation of tissue inside the bag for its safe removal. Unfortunately, many surgical techniques using bags for morcellation are difficult to accomplish due to various constraints present in the bags such as the shape, material and difficulty in placing the bag in the abdomen. The insertion and removal of the bag inside the abdomen requires special skill of usage of the bag by the user and thus requires special techniques to be used as per the design of the bag by the user. Various evidences of spillage of blood and tissue have occurred during morcellation. There are bags having single openings used in the prior art such as in US20040097960, which provides a bag for use in a laparoscopic surgery, having at its one end an opening through which extracted internal organ is put in and drawn from, and having at its other end a tubular organ storage portion with a closed bottom, of which bore diameter is smaller than that of the opening. This invention cannot be used in conjunction with power morcellation.
In US20140236167 to Shibley et al., the cap is placed on the bag mounted to the retractor after the rim of the single port bag is removed out through the incision and the cap is used as an access device for an instrument for morcellation or a surgeon's hand/arm. According to FIG. 24, piercing of the bag is done by trocar to create a port on the bag after the bag is inserted inside the abdomen, in which situation there are high chances of leakage of blood and tissue during removal of the bag from the abdomen. According to FIG. 94, the bag contains a small port with a valve. The disadvantage in such bags is that the location of the port becomes difficult. These bags with small ports can limit the size of tissue to be inserted inside the bag.
In US20140236168 to Shibley et al., the body portion of the bag has a length and width greater than a length and width of the neck portion used for morcellation. FIGS. 160, 161 show creation of the ports during surgery, thereby the chance of leakage is greater in such bags.
In US20130184536 to Shibley et al., the bag has an exit port and an entrance port.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,752,822, the bag is everted over the severed tissue once the receiving tips have grasped the tissue, and the enclosed tissue and bag may be safely removed from the patient.
However these prior arts have been unable to tackle various issues related to tissue morcellation and insertion in the abdomen and removal of the bag from the abdomen.